Destiny
by buttrfingers
Summary: ..:Each one of us have fantasies,.especially fantasies such as crazy as walking into a whole new different world where your first step of footprints are the first you see on that lavish soil, to be problem free,.and to be with that someone..your destiny:.


note to readerz: some of these characters u may not noe of..but pls read if yer hart leads u to it!...O n'd  
  
i definately do not own any digimon characters or digimon itself..so pls. enjoy n'd hab a nice day =)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Destiny  
  
intro:  
  
They say life holds miracles,............even unexpected visitors when you open your front door on an autumn day. Where blissful moments get's the best of you. Especially when your friend makes you laugh in the middle of a phone conversation.. When you have every reason to wake up every morning to see those whom you love. Those whom you would sacrifice your life for. Those whom you share your deepest secrets with. And those of whom you have to bug every single day ....only to hear their voice in the other end of the line. To just know that you have someone. Someone special. Someone that would choose to talk to you rather than watching those t.v specials that come on at every friday night. Yes, everyone has someone. But is that really the truth or just one of those lies that you always have to say at those moments..? The truth is,....it sometimes don't end that way,...or start. Each one of us have fantasies when you pretend your Bill Gates and be the richest or smartest man that ever walked on this planet...or,..be Wonderwoman and save the world with Superman at your side. Especially when fantasies as crazy as walking into a whole new different world where your first step of footprints are the first you see on that lavish soil...., to be problem free,.........and to be with that someone. That special someone...........Your destiny.  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
The surroundings of the Odaiba highschool could have set anybody's eyes in a trance. Well,....not really,..but the scent that this place gives off..it's more like a warmth that overcomes you... The fall breeze flowed endlessly into every livid corners of this place, waking every inanimate object and person while the fallen leaves sprawled magically to the grounds of Odaiba High.  
  
Though for one girl it was hard to notice the beauty of it all,..especially when you were officially the new student of this school. She was not really new,..she left a young girl and came back as another. On the verge of annoyance, she tried hard to really focus on her problem.  
  
"Excuse me,..hello,..would you mind telling me where B304 is?", Samantha Ijouji asked politely yet frantically. The crumpled paper pressed in her hand gave away the fact that she had been looking at it for about a thousand times.  
  
The boy that Samantha had asked only looked at her then boyishly grinned. He finally pointed to his left and said, "Oh, it's only in that direction,..go to your right until you find a drinking fountain.. then you turn to your left, keep on going left till your infront of the stairs pointing to North,...then finally walk straight, ..until you find a classroom that says ..oh wait, noo..instead of walking straight when you find the stairs pointing to North,..go left ,..then right,....straight,..left,..keep on goin left,...and then finally,..room B304". The boy finally finished then looked at Samantha with a gleaming look in his eyes.  
  
"Left,..right,..straight,..left,..keep on going left,..and then room B304", Samantha recollected outloud then mumbled, "Thank you". She smiled at the boy then turned around to start her "adventurous trip". She started to walk away.. but then...  
  
"Are you new to this school?", the boy that gave her the directions shouted for her to hear.  
  
"Excuse me?", Samantha turned around to face him once again. She had only noticed now that his face held the expression of interest ,...and on the verge of laughter.  
  
Samantha did not know why he was looking at her this way... till it hit her. "I think we both know that you owe me an apology", she offered with a smile.  
  
"Ok, Ok,..I just coudn't help it,..i mean, you looked like the ground was about to split open and fire will shoot out of it,..so, I'M SORRY,..for not telling you otherwise that the class you were looking for is just behind you", he jokingly said.  
  
"Your kidding", Samantha glanced back and saw that it was really the classroom she was looking for. "Room B304, huh?....I'm such an idiot", she sighed.  
  
"Nope, just nervous", the guy said.  
  
Samantha could not help but laugh at her own misery. "By the way my name is S--.."  
  
"...Samantha Ijouji", he finished the sentence for her.  
  
"How did you know my name?", Samantha asked amazingly.  
  
"Well, it's pretty hard not to notice when your course sheet is sticking right out of your books", his easy going grin showed once more. "It's a pleasure to meet you Samantha Ijouji".  
  
"I'd rather prefer 'Sam'", she grinned back.  
  
"Neways, i'm already late for Math,...sooo,..i'll see you around", the boy holding the soccerball attempted a curtsy,.. then started walking away.  
  
Samantha laughed softly and said to herself, "Guys like that are so hard to find these days,..especially when they curtsy". It was then that it struck her,....... she didn't even get to catch his name. She turned around and was about to ask for his name......but it was an empty hallway that greeted her instead...  
  
"And they say 'luck' runs in the family", she sighed.  
  
************  
  
The afternoon rays shooted right through the windows of the the large office in Odaiba High. The voices of Secretaries and Teachers were all combined into a mix of flurry and excitement. All were either talking to one another..or just stuck in paper work that needed to be tended. Sam on the other hand tried to raise her voice for someone to hear.  
  
"Um,..excuse me..??..hello,..excuse me?", Samantha said while looking around the room to find helpful eyes. "What do I have to do around here for someone to atleast notice me?", she mumbled.  
  
Sam tried to find her voice once again,.. then finally said, "Excu--".  
  
"--may I help you miss?, someone interrupted.  
  
Sam turned around to find the one that she had grown up with ....and the one that taught her that friendship sometimes are the bestest remedy for everything........  
  
"Sora!!", Samantha exclaimed.  
  
Both of their laughter overpowered those that were caught in the thunderous wave of work.  
  
"I thought i'd never see you again..!!,..but i guess now i have!", Sora Takenouchi heartfully exclaimed.  
  
"My thoughts exactly", was Sam's reply.  
  
They were both lost for words,..for it was long ago that each girls fate turned a different direction. One was going west and the other,....east.  
  
"I can't believe it Sam,..!,..your actually here,..remember those words that we exchanged when you left?..they actually came true!", Sora's eyes clouded with mist that can only be tears that were held back during her long periods of waits. Sam had noticed and easily remedied it by saying, "Sora ol' gurl,..why won't we step outside for a breath of fresh air?".  
  
Sora let out a small laugh and said, "Oh Sam,..I'm supposed to be the one to say that,..considering that your new to this school...and everything else"  
  
"Oh save it Sora,..you and i know that "new" isn't the exact word..it would be,...........um,...i can't think of anything but it definately is something,...juss not "new"...get what i'm sayin?", Samantha smirked.  
  
"Well,.. you already lost me in between", Sora grinned.  
  
The two cousins walked outside the confined office and strolled slowly along the paths of Odaiba High. Their long lost laughter ringed in the air..... giving off life to the small bushels and trees.  
  
"O.k Sam out with it,..are you going to stay here for the rest of your life,.or are you just taking a vacation with your parents??..AW CMON',..don't keep me in suspense here!..", the red-headed girl exclaimed.  
  
Samantha laughed and just looked at her cousin..knowing that her impatient side will get the best of her.  
  
With Sora's face all anxious she said, "Well....???......".  
  
But all Samantha did was shrug her shoulders, innocently looked around ....all the while whistling through her mouth.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.....things'll get ugly here if you don't tell me soon", all Sora's patience running out. "That's it...i'm counting 1 to 5,..1....2,.....3,................4,...........4 1/2....4 1/3..............................,..grrrrr,...i'm counting ALL OVER again,..and if you don't start talking,..weell...1, 2,........3,.......4..............".  
  
Samantha enjoyed seeing her cousin get all red.....but eventually she can't seal her lips forever, "Ok, Ok,..Sor ,..you win...seeing you like this is just too too sad..s0o0oooooo,.."  
  
"S0o0ooooooooo..??", Sora continued.  
  
Sam only looked at Sora with a sad expression.  
  
"Oh plz don't tell me your goin to be moving back to Puerto Rico..?...OH I KNEW IT!,..Sam you can live with us,..i'll beg your dad even if i have to..i mean, i simply cannot get over highschool without a sister...", Sora Takenouchi whined all the while making her eyes misty with tears.  
  
All Sam commented on was, "Aw man,..i swear,..i should become an actress or something"  
  
"Huh?..", Sora blanked out. "Does that mean what i think it means..???".....  
  
Samantha winked at her cousin and said, "Sor,..we all know that you can't live without my honorable, affectionate, caring, understanding, tender, softhearted self..so yes, for your information i am going to be living here for the rest of my life,..unless my prince charming will come right now ,..swiftly riding on his incredibly white horse and don't let's forget the thrilling delicasies that he intends to give me"  
  
Sora bounced with happiness with all her voice bouncing with the rest of her,.."OH MY GOSH SAM!!!!,..I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!!,.this is like the happiest day of the week!..aaaaaaggghhhhh!!!!"  
  
Laughter and tears overcame the two cousins. For all those years without each other's company fed each girl's soul,..and the joy of knowing that they are only a couple of door's down delighted the sock's out of em'.  
  
Both were a bit tired after their reunion..with laughter still coming out of them,..they found a bench over-scening the soccer field. The two easily meanded the years that each were apart..  
  
"So Sammy ol' gurl,..those delinquite e-mails that you've sent me were lying,..YOUR NOT FAT AT ALL!"  
  
"Geeeez Sor if you can only see tha never-ending rolls of fat on my body..and not to mention that my dreams taunt me to stop eating", Sam complained with a 'rotten' face.  
  
"Well i know watcha mean,..although my dream only tells me to eat more", Sora smugly said.  
  
Samantha laughed out loud with half of the words escaping her mouth, "Oh yeah?..with summer coming along..i don't know if your 'dreams' are telling you the right thing,..i mean, i bet your bathing suit doesn't even fit you anymore"  
  
"For your piece of information,..i don't care what guy's think..they can just look at my 'rols of fat' all they want to", with Sora's nose in the air.  
  
Sam's laugh carried through the paths of Odaiba High, "And as the famous hannah kaye said once,..'Flaunt Your Flab'".  
  
"'Flaunt Your Flab'....hmm,..i like that,..ya know,..that can be our motto from now on", Sora rubbed her chin.  
  
"Weeeell,..that can be your motto..and as for me i'll just stay out in the open", Sam disagread but asked, "Hey sora?, when will the bell ring?...i mean,..we've been out here for how long now?.."  
  
"Oh don't worry bout' it...MY GAWSH!,..i've forgotten to intruduce you to my friends,..0o0ooh Sam i guess i just wanted you all to myself", Sora sighed.  
  
"And all this time i thought u had none", Sam jokingly said.  
  
"Now now missy,..no need to ---", Sora tried to finish but was rudely interupted with a flying ball.  
  
Sam had seen the soccer ball fly out of nowhere but was too late.... for the ball had already hit it's victim.  
  
"MY LUNCH!!!...", Sam's enraged voice could easily be told that the lunch had meant something more to her.  
  
"Luck definately does not run in the family", was all Sora could say....Sora got up from her spot and kneeled beside the sorrowful girl and said, "It'll be ok. Sam,...".  
  
"You don't understand Sor,..this one was special...", Sam un-spiritedly said. "Don't people have better things to do than kill ppl'es food..??", she added.  
  
After this remark, a voice boundered at their path. For what was to come,..was wEll,...unexpected...  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\ 


End file.
